


Payback

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Under the influence of maybe a little too much beer, Khadgar decides to tease Draggka.She gets her revenge on the amorous Archmage, however.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971724
Kudos: 3





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the World of Warcraft OC x Canon prompts on Tumblr, this was a thing that sorta happened in an impromptu RP I had with Kalla_Moonshado, and I liked it so much I made it canon for these two idiots. This prompt was the perfect excuse to write it up! 
> 
> It's canon now, have fun!

Khadgar had made a terrible mistake. 

Attending the Kirin Tor Tavern Crawl had started out as an excellent idea; it allowed everyone to let their hair down and forget about the Burning Legion, and it gave him a very good excuse to spend time with Draggka in public, under the guise of ‘socialising’, safe in the knowledge that any rumours that might grow could easily be explained away by inebriation. 

Emboldened by this and maybe a little too much ale, the archmage had cast a spell around them that would, to a casual eavesdropper, sound like they were talking about mundane things. Like the weather, the technical properties of bread, among others. Little would they know the actual content of the conversation, which was far less innocent and more titillating.

So Khadgar had spent the night drinking and murmuring filthy innuendos and compliments into Draggka’s ears, with no-one else being any the wiser. To say it was ‘thrilling’ was an understatement, and the hunter’s reactions to his seductions only egged him on - she blushed and shifted in the ‘uncomfortable but pleasantly so’ way, having to control her emotions so the contrast between her expression and his illusion didn’t make people suspicious.

Foolishly, he hadn’t thought any further than to wind his lover up with suggestive whispering, and then maybe they’d stumble back home and do the sideways samba. Embarrassingly, he’d forgotten she was a hunter, a profession known for their patience. 

And traps.

When the last call went out, Draggka threw back the dregs of amber liquid in her glass, before her hand came down his arm, holding it firm to the table.

“Finish dat drink,” she said sternly. “It be ya last.”

Khadgar’s eyebrows rose, but he hid his surprise behind his smile. 

“Oh? Are we calling it a night, Huntmaster?” He asked.

“We are.” The troll turned her head slightly, pinning the mage with a predatory look. “Ya be paying for ya teasing.”

“Will I now? I look forward to it.” Khadgar was still smug in the effect he’d had over her, and couldn’t help but stoke the fire by taking his sweet time to finish his ale. He could feel the hunter’s stare pierce through him, but she didn’t hurry him. Her honour was strong enough that she would spontaneously combust with need before she would ever harry him.

By the time Khadgar had finished and paid their tab, most people were stumbling through the portals to the next pub, so no-one noticed as they slipped away into the dark Dalaran streets.

The mage instinctively turned to begin to walk back to the Citadel, but Draggka had other ideas. 

“Wit me,” she ordered, tugging at his arm, and his feet were following her before his brain had time to process what was happening.

“What? Draggka, I thought-” He began, only to be quickly silenced when the troll whipped around, her face for a moment mere centimetres from his.

“Ya gonna pay for ya teasing, _Archmage_.” The way she stressed his title made heat spark brightly in his nether regions. “I not gonna wait any longer for ya.” 

All his prior bravado had fled, now he felt the tables had turned on him. 

“B-But Draggka, w-we’re in public!” He squeaked, even as he kept following her through the empty streets.

“We be less so in a minute.” She gave him a shark-like grin over her shoulder. “‘Sides, I thought ya like dat kind of ting.”

Khadgar turned bright red, and any rebuttals he tried to stutter out died on arrival. _Damnit. She knows me too well._

Unable to protest, he followed the hunter to one of Dalaran’s banks, behind which the troll pulled him into the darkness.

“Draggka,” he whispered, resisting the urge to conjure some light. “What, what if someone sees us?”

“Dey not gonna see us here.” She purred in his ear. “Spike be letting us know if someone be gettin’ close.”

The archmage belatedly remembered that her animal companion existed, and he briefly glimpsed the raptor take up position in the shadows, his back turned towards them.

He swallowed hard. _Light above, what have I gotten myself into?_

It was difficult to complain, however, when he was pinned up against a wall by a very amorous troll, where they might just be caught in the act - his body was indeed very happy about how things were turning out.

“Ya gonna be quiet, aren’t ya?” Draggka purred softly, stepping closer. Her amber eyes glinted in the low light, hungry. “If not, I’m gonna have to gag ya.”

“Gag me?” The mage quickly flashed his eyes down to the hunter’s belt, eyeing the numerous pouches there on even a casual outing. “Y-You, you’re carrying-”

“Nothing like dat.” For a moment, her smile was soft. “But I always like to be prepared. Wit...other tings...” She shifted closer still, Khadgar having to rest his head back against the brick behind him. “Anyway. Ya tink ya can be keeping quiet? Or do ya tink ya need help?”

Khadgar swallowed hard, trying to stop all of his blood from rushing to his other head as he imagined what the scene would look like if someone stumbled upon it.

“I...I think I’ll be alright,” he said. “But...keep it ready. Just in case.”

“Of course.” Draggka gave a quick nod, before closed the gap between them, sliding a leg between his own. “So, Archmage. Is dis what ya wanted from me?”

He chuckled nervously, even as his heartbeat quickened.

“O-Oh well, I was expecting we’d at least get home to do this, but- ah heh. It seems I might have a tad underestimated the effects my teasing has had on you.” He grinned weakly.

Draggka arched an eyebrow, smirking as she lifted her leg up, Khadgar uttering a shuddery breath as her thigh connected to his hardening length. 

“Shoulda thought of dat before ya started teasing me, den.” She purred, capturing his lips in hers, deepening the kiss almost immediately. He was only too happy to reciprocate, letting his hitches of breath be swallowed by her.

It didn’t last long, however, as Draggka moved from his mouth to kiss along his neck, the mage lifting his chin up to let her do her work. Her mouth was gentle whilst her tusks were not, though she took great care that when they scraped over his skin, they only elicited that paradoxical pain-pleasure that made him shiver with delight. 

“Draggka...” He sighed, all thoughts of discovery dispersed in the still wind. He felt her grin against his skin. 

“Shh, Archmage. Don’t want dem to find us before I be finished with ya.” Her whisper made another delightful shiver run up his spine - eager as he might have been to know her next move, he didn’t ask further. 

Luckily, he didn’t have long to wait. After thoroughly antiquating herself with his neck, Draggka grinned against his skin. Then she dropped down. Bereft of warm contact in the brief moment, Khadgar opened his eyes, blinking with confusion when at first he didn’t see her. Then he glanced down at his feet. 

The troll grinned up at him from her position on the floor, before proceeding to duck under his robe skirt and begin to untie the laces on his trousers. Despite everything that had occurred, the wizard choked, grabbing at the bulge her head made in his robe.

“D-Draggka!” He hissed, awkwardly patting her head as he felt her still pulling at his laces. “A-Are you serious? H, here?!”

She peeked out from under his clothing with an infuriatingly coy look.

“I be needing a proper taste of ya, Archmage.” A slight tilt of her head. “Still tink ya can hold your tongue?”

_Light above, are we really going to do this?_ Khadgar thought to himself first. He, the Leader of the Kirin Tor, getting sucked off behind one of Dalaran’s banks on a dark night by the Huntmaster of the Unseen Path, who just so happened to be a troll. It was ridiculous, foolish to the nth degree and utterly, completely dangerous - but shamefully he found he _liked_ it.

_I think I may have been outmatched. Light preserve me._

“I...I think so.” He nodded, ignoring the smirk that curled her lips. “I’ll do my best.”

“Alright, if ya tink so.” She arched an eyebrow. “I not gonna be takin’ chances though if ya start.”

“Okay,” he said, as she ducked back under his robes and resumed with fiddling with his trouser laces. Khadgar leant his head back against the wall, trying to accept the fact that yes, this was really happening, and that yes, if he couldn’t keep his mouth shut he was going to be gagged.

_Well, this can hardly be worse than what Ansirem was caught doing._

Khadgar’s breath hitched as the troll’s calloused hand wrapped around his shaft, her other going lower to gently fondle him, speeding his heartbeat and making his toes curl.

“Ya alright?” Draggka asked.

He nodded, before remembering she couldn’t see him.

“Y, yes. I’m okay. Just...be gentle.”

Draggka hummed back what sounded like an affirmative, but Khadgar didn’t have time to really consider it before her mouth was on him, booting out all his thoughts in one swift kick.

His reckless teasing had granted him one blessing; the troll was wound up enough that she didn’t return the favour. True to his request, she was gentle take enough time that Khadgar could keep his mouth firmly shut, reducing any moans to pleasured, sharp breaths. 

It was easy to get caught up in the feelings, holding onto just enough thought to keep himself quiet and not buck his hips into Draggka’s face, and Khadgar found that this was very enjoyable indeed. And perhaps worth winding up his troll lover, especially if she was going to do things this exciting to him.

It didn’t take long for his end to come, and Khadgar shoved his fist into his mouth as he orgasmed, muffling his moan and preventing him from casting anything that would attract attention. He was silently thankful for the wall he leant against, as his knees had decided to become the consistency of jelly in the wake of the afterglow. 

Draggka tucked him away and relaced his trousers, scooting out from under him with a feral grin.

“Enjoy dat, Archmage?” She asked him, grinning widely.

He chuckled weakly.

“Y...Yes, I did. Though you’ll forgive me if I don’t ask you for a repeat performance for a while yet.”

“Dat be a shame.” Draggka replied. “I got even more plans for ya when we be getting back to our room.” She tugged a little on his belt, though not enough to dislodge him from propping-up wall. It stir interest below it, however.

“More?” Khadgar’s brows rose up almost to his hairline, before he groaned. “Oh no. You’re not enraged and in heat, are you?”

She giggled, her seductive façade breaking for a moment.

“No. Not enraged, an’ only in heat for you,” she said, and there was plain, warm affection in her eyes. “Dis were just a taster. I were tinking of havin’ some more Trust in me.”

The Archmage rolled his eyes.

“I should never have let Medivh tell you want my name means.” He pushed himself upright, his knees now reset back into solid forms. “Alright then, _Huntmaster_. If you are so eager for more of me, I suppose I should oblige.” He grinned slyly, magic beginning to swirl around them. “Let me speed us to our bed.”

Several paces away, Spike snorted loudly, and decided he would make his own way back to the den.


End file.
